Sharing is Caring
by sweeety
Summary: Friends share everything. Paige understood that Emily trusted her best friends with her life. They'd been through so much and loved each other dearly and they shared pretty much everything. While normally this is a figure of speech, Paige was about to find out that Emily really did share 'everything' with her friends, including her girlfriend. Core four & Paige. Smutty, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't given up on my September prompts. This just came to me and I managed to get it all done in a short amount of time so I'm upping it while I finish off the September prompts. Sorry it took so long, it was just giving me a lot of trouble and I'd been getting distracted by a bunch of other stuff. I've just finished chapter 28 though and only have 2-3 more to go. I will almost definitely be done by the end of the week so expect an update by Friday.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Better the Devil you Know**

Friends share everything. Paige understood that Emily trusted her best friends with her life. They'd been through so much and loved each other dearly and they shared pretty much everything. While normally this is a figure of speech, Paige was about to find out that Emily really would share 'everything' with her friends, including her girlfriend, Paige.

Paige couldn't believe her luck. She was dating the girl of her dreams! She actually woke up to 'good morning' texts from the girl she'd been crushing on for years, and got to lie down close enough to hear her heart beat against her chest on occasion. She got to call her 'Em' and kiss her perfect lips and run her fingers through her hair and hold her in her arms and the more she thought about it the more this seemed like a dream but it was not, it was reality, and it was better than she could have ever imagined.

Emily found Paige irresistible. She loved the red that tinted her cheeks after they'd spent forever making out and she loved marking her territory and feeling the other girl wriggle underneath her as she left hickeys up and down her shoulders and she absolutely adored the little sounds Paige made when she kissed her in just the right places. She was falling for her, hard. She couldn't stop thinking about her...or rather, couldn't stop thinking of things she wanted to do to her; she was insatiable.

Paige and Emily had not been together very long. Only about a month. And things had been very tame so far, as both girls feared scaring the other off with their enthusiasm. Emily was worried because Paige never had sex before and she didn't want to push her into doing something she's not ready for, and Paige is worried because she's not the first person Emily's ever slept with and she might have certain expectations Paige is unable to meet the first time around. But as scared as both girls might have been, they were both really keen to do this and really, really eager to begin. The only problem was they were both too afraid to propose they start.

Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer all had a pretty permanent standing invitation into each-other's houses. That's why it'd be no surprise for one girl to come home and find one of the others there. So it was not much of a shock, only a faint annoyance, when Hanna barged into Emily's room unannounced on Friday night while she and Paige were playing scrabble in bed and making out.

"Woah, keep it PG, Spencer and Aria are coming over and we're having a girl's night in." Hanna joked as she parked herself on the bed between them.

"That's my que to go. I'll see you around at school tomorrow?" asked Paige, pointing her brilliant shinning orbs towards Emily, hopefully and devotedly.

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Emily replied, and after noticing that Hanna wouldn't budge, she added "Let me walk you to the door." so she could have an excuse to get some alone time with her girlfriend and get another kiss in.

"You don't have to go" Hanna insisted, "you can stay! We're just gonna bitch about our boyfriends and talk about cute guys in our year"

"I should get going. I'm not really supposed to be staying out so late." Paige insisted. Emily raised an eyebrow at Hanna in a 'really?' sort of gesture before following her girlfriend downstairs, pivoting her around on her heel, holding her hand, intertwining their fingers together and leaning in for a brief kiss. Hanna watched them from the upper landing with a smile on her face as she devoured Emily's Cheetos and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at Emily when she was on her way back.

After a couple of hours the girls had started partying in earnest. Drinks were exchanged and stolen wine bottles were shared around. There were jibes and jokes, all in good fun, with no malice or other bad intentions and the girls really let loose and started bringing down the house. Aria took her bra off during truth or dare and Hanna tried fellating a coca cola bottle. It was all harmless fun. Then when it came to Emily's turn she froze up.

She wasn't frigid per se, she just knew that the glint in Hanna's eye meant 'trouble' and she was worried about what debasing activity she might have picked out for her so she picked truth. No sooner had she said it though than she regretted it because after a split second Hanna smirked and asked the sort of question she always dreaded answering.

"How far have you gotten with Paige? Have you had sex yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spencer rolled her eyes and Aria giggled. "You can't just ask someone that. It' so rude!" she slurred but according to the rules of the game, Emily knew she was gonna have to answer.

"We haven't had sex yet." she replied looking down, blushing and trying to brush it off as a non-issue. "Aria, truth or dare?"

"Wait, you haven't answered all of my question!" Hanna balked

"I only had to answer ONE of your questions. So Aria, what's it gonna be?" Emily said, deflecting effectively back onto Aria. Hanna squinted her eyes at Emily, gauging from her behavior that her friend had something to hide and waited patiently until her turn so she can ask again. Shockingly enough though, Spencer beat her to the punch by asking her to elaborate on what she and Paige have gotten done, sexually, having been tipped off by Emily's hesitation towards broaching the subject.

"I-w-we where is this coming from?" Emily attempted to stall.

"Stop stalling and answer the question, Em!" Hanna cut in, impatient and unimpressed with Emily's attempt to avoid this question.

"W-we've done some stuff... We just haven't gone all the way." Emily tried placate them with a little bit of information.

"How much stuff? What base have you gotten to? And where? Were you doing it before I came here? I didn't see her take off her clothes..." Hanna began shooting off questions like she was on speed or one of Spencer's coffees.

"Look, we haven't done much, okay?" Emily relented and admitted the truth when she felt cornered. "I didn't want to push her because she is a virgin"

"You mean she never?"

"No"

"Wow. That's gotta be as rare as finding like a mint condition comic book of whatever-his-face-is. Lucas tells me they're very rare and expensive but they're worth every Penny anyway"

"She is...I don't mean she's expensive but she is definitely worth the wait"

"But you don't want to wait forever though, do you?" Spencer asked

"No, I just don't know how to broach the subject with her. She's just so pure. I'm her first girlfriend and everything and I feel like I'm corrupting her whenever I so much as get a whimper or a moan out of her"

"Maybe the problem's inside your head" Aria indulged. "Maybe it's not that she's a virgin but that you see her as this pure untouchable thing. You put her up on a pedestal and consider touching her to be lowly so you've never done it and that just perpetuates that opinion you have of her. You've got to just take the plunge Em!" Aria concluded and with a sigh, Emily agreed with her. Perhaps it's all just a mental block.

She'd have to figure that out for herself the next time she saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **It only takes a moment**

Paige was surprised (to say the least) to find Hanna enter her room, drunk at four am. She didn't think that much of it, just shifted over and let her spoon her in bed. She'd drop her off tomorrow on her way to practice and keep her overnight in her room, allowing her to sober up before being taken home. As Hanna spooned into her back she couldn't help but hear the muffled words she said, especially the one about giving out a makeover. She chuckled and closed her eyes, stealing back some of the covers Hanna was hogging for herself.

In the morning however she was in for a surprise. After feeding Hanna and warming her up with coffee, she found the girl in her room going through her closet while she was trying to get packed to go out. She made a few piles on her bed and straight up threw some of her socks and older sports bras away.

"What are you doing?" Paige demanded to know

"Helping you score, what does it look like I'm doing?" Hanna answered with a question of her own. Paige was stunned. She turned beet-red and could do nothing but watch for a couple of seconds as Hanna emptied out another drawer onto her bed. "What do you mean?" She asked as she saw her empty another drawer onto her bed.

"Emily wants you and you must want her too, I mean, come on, you have eyes. Emily still sees you as that church going geek with the deacon for a dad and she's too intimidated to lay a hand on you and swipe your v card and so I decided to help her out. We're gonna give you a make over and make you look sexy so you can have sex with Em!" Hanna explained, looking extremely proud of herself.

"But what if I don't want to?" Paige interrupted her train of thought.

"You're funny. Use that." Hanna laughed as she continued to sort her clothes into 'keep' and 'donate' piles.

"Gone are the days you wear sports bras to school Paige. From now on, you're a hunter and you're gonna dress to kill." Hanna informed her as she handed Paige her outfit for the day.

* * *

Emily's jaw hit the floor when she saw her girlfriend walk into the Saturday night party after swimming practice dressed like a starlet. She looked like a young Kate Beckinsale or Bridget Bardot. Her hair was blown out and her outfit was immaculate. Her nails were french and a gorgeous black dress draped around her accentuating her curves and showing off those legs that go on for days. Emily wanted nothing more than to pull her into some dark corner and have her way with her but she just respected her too damn much to do anything. Instead she walked over to her with a smile and gave her a chaste peck on her cheek before leading her into the kitchen to get her a drink. As the night progressed however and things became more intimate, Emily found herself retreating into a dark corner with Paige and having a serious little conversation about their feelings.

It turns out that Paige was ready. More than ready, she was turned on and waiting for Emily to make a move. She didn't want to push because she had a habit of pushing her away but she was ready and when Hanna hinted that Emily might be interested she jumped at the chance to show her she was prepared to take the next step. So they made arrangements to meet up at Paige's house after the party, since her parents were away, and finally give into one another. Emily called her mom and said she'd sleep at Spencer's. Spencer called her mom and told her she'd stay with Hanna, Hanna said she'd sleep with Aria and Aria's dad was out of town so it was only Mike she had to call and tell she would be sleeping at Emily's. And so at 11:45, after sending her parents a message to let them know she was home, Paige McCullers gave up her virginity to Emily Fields.

Everything was perfect. Paige ran on in and lit some candles as Emily hyped herself up in the bathroom. She considered various stages of undress but ultimately decided that unwrapping a gift was part of the fun of getting it, and presented herself as-is to Paige, who was trying to recline on the bed seductively, but just came across looking more innocent than ever. Paige still looked elegant to Emily, just now she also seemed more aware and ready. More prepared. She was nervous, sure, but there was something in the air that carried away Emily's fears of rushing things and just left the pair of them feeling relaxed and giddy.

They kissed with passion they've never felt before. Every fleeting touch was deliberate. Paige found herself melting in Emily's arms and Emily was lost in the valleys of Paige's skin. She smoothed her hand over her stomach and slowly trailed it up, up, up, over her ribs and onto her breast. She lingered there, caressing and teasing and sending jolts of pleasure straight to her core. Emily's lips were the only thing keeping her grounded when Emily's hand slipped down between her legs and a single digit started tracing back and forth over her lips. She moaned and arched her back as Emily entered her and within moments she was heaving and gasping out.

It didn't take long for her to orgasm but that doesn't mean it wasn't all spectacular. Colors danced behind her eyes and she saw fireworks as Emily's fingers flicked her g-spot one final time before retreating, as Emily released her nipple from her mouth with a loud pop. In a few moments it would be her turn. She would worship every inch of Emily's body, giving every nipple, every finger and every thigh special attention. She would dine on her like she was her last meal and Emily would scream out her name as she came. And then she'd do the whole thing all over again. They would continue like this, taking turns bringing each other to heaven all night and when the sun rose it would find them panting and covered in sweat, with glassy eyes and massive smiles lighting up their faces far better than it could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily had the biggest smile on her face all Monday. Her friends knew why and were impressed quite frankly. Sure they each had their respective partners but none of them seemed to provoke that sort of reaction from any of them. When Emily ran into Paige she visibly lit up even brighter and there was a massive delay in any information being exchanged with her as she licked her lips and stared as her girlfriend passed by. She quickly excused herself and left her friends in the dust as she chased down a specific skirt, shoving its occupant into the nearest empty bathroom stall and bringing them to heaven once more before lunch.

Emily looked dazed the rest of the day. She still had that wistful smile but she was just completely checked out. Spencer fixed her hair before she ran off to class and Aria had to direct her around the school for the rest of the day because her brain was fixed on one thing and one thing alone: sex with Paige. It was THAT good. The other girls started to feel a mixture of jealousy, pride and annoyance at Emily and Paige's shenanigans. Hanna was mostly jealous and called Caleb to meet her when they got home, Spencer was closer to livid at how embarrassing Emily was acting, and somewhat frustrated at her own lack of action, and Aria was proud and jealous at the same time.

School was up and Paige followed Emily home so they could 'study'. A euphemism which to Emily's disappointment means just that. Her mother turned out to have already gone shopping so she was home all day long and they never got an opportunity to re-affirm their love. Paige's parents had come back late on Sunday but Emily had already gone home so she hadn't had a chance to touch Paige since noon on Sunday and she was furiously considering spending her week's wages on cheap motel rooms that she can use to hook up with Paige when Paige informed her that her parents were going to be out again this weekend and her eyes lit up.

* * *

It had been three days since Monday. Four days exactly since she had last touched Paige like 'that' and two and a half days since she last got to make out with Paige. She'd taken a sick-day off school and hadn't been able to see Emily, due to a pulled shoulder she needed to rest up for swimming, and she had been missing her like crazy. Her devotion was starting to make her friends feel sexually frustrated again and they were getting mad at her when one of them had an idea.

"Sharing is caring, Em" Hanna drunkenly slobbered at her friend on girl night that friday.

"True!" Aria agreed. Emily looked around confusedly at both of them before Spencer added her two cents in.

"It's not fair that you get this sex goddess and we have to just sit there and stare. It's obvious she's good in bed, Em. She must be amazing. You were walking around like she fucked your brains out on Monday and you've been chasing after her like a lost puppy all week. So I guess what we're saying is-"

"We want a turn!" Hanna interrupted at the end of Spencer's speech.

"What she said." Aria added on after a short gap.

"Wait, let me get this right. You want my girlfriend to fuck you?!" Emily sloppily asked. She'd also had too much to drink and her boundaries were just nonexistent.

"Weeeell-" Aria started

"You don't have to put it so crassly!" Spencer added defensively

"Yes." Hanna demanded. "It's not fair that you get all these orgasms, while we get.. Ezra! No offence, Aria."

"None taken?" Aria slurred out, lifting a glass in solidarity.

"It's not fair that you accidentally stumbled onto this sex-god while we're scrounging around mere mortals!" Hanna continued to cheers from Aria and Spencer.

"You guys are funny" Emily giggled.

"See? Now she makes fun of our unsatisfaction!" Spencer rejoined the conversation. "It's not bad enough she's rubbing all that good sex in our faces, now she's making fun of what little we get!"

"The fiend!" Aria stated in mock-Shakespearean speak. "The brute! The absolute codswallop!"

"Is that a word?" Hanna asked, delirious.

"It is if we say it is!" Spencer boasted.

"Listen guys, I would share her if I could but I can't exactly break her into pieces and let you take a sample!" Emily tried to console her friends. "If I could, I would!"

"Well, why don't you?" Spencer reprimanded.

"Split her into pieces?" Aria asked, confused. Hanna was half asleep by now.

"No, let us take a sample. Give us a sample Emily! Let us have a turn on Paige!" Spencer asked, making a begging gesture with her hands.

"Yeah!" Hanna joined in, half aware of what she's asking for as Aria joined in, chanting "Do it!"

"Okay" Emily shrugged her shoulders. "You can all have a turn, BUT, only if she says yes. And I'll be watching to make sure that you don't damage the goods" She said, suddenly thinking of potatoes "and when you have your turn you get off and let someone else go. Sharing is caring after all." She finished. Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna shook on it and Spencer drunkenly began typing up a contract on her laptop which she printed and had everyone sign, and which Emily carefully scrutinized -and by 'carefully scrutinized I mean glanced at, thought it was a cookie and tried to eat it, only to spit it out when she realized it didn't taste like oatmeal- and added some conditions to with a crayon, and by the end of the night, everyone was giggling and plotting their massive orgy.


	5. The Final Countdown

**Chapter 5**

 **The Final Countdown**

The girls woke up with massive hangovers that Saturday. Each one retreated to a different hole for the day, sporting sunglasses and carrying coffees and other hangover cures. The contract went largely unnoticed until Spencer started cleaning up the house and preparing for her mother's arrival later in the day. She figured it was homework and chucked it in her bag and left it in her room where it went unchecked all weekend and on Sunday, when Emily asked if she could copy her homework, was accidentally handed off to her. Emily took one glance and started laughing.

"Oh, geez, what did we get up to the other night?" she asked, looking it over.

"what?" Spencer asked, snatching the document back and checking it out. Her eyes bulged as she read and she turned a deep shade of red as she ingested the information. "Well that's obviously... we were drunk!" She blushed as she scrunched that paper up and flung it into the bin.

"I don't know Spence, are you sure you want to pass up on what might be your only chance to -as you put it- 'experience euphoria'?" Emily joked as she fished the rider out of the bin and unfurled it. "I've gotta show this to Aria, she's gonna laugh her ass off".

Emily forwarded a picture she took of the document and after squinting, Aria started laughing out loud and forwarded the picture to Hanna thinking she would find it funny too but instead Hanna started a three way phone call with Aria, Spencer and Emily in order to make arrangements for the orgy. The girls laughed in her face but Hanna pointed out that they all made a promise and they'd have to stick to it. Everyone continued to laugh and hang up on Hanna but the more Spencer tried to put the thought to rest the more it kept nagging at her.

* * *

Another Saturday and another party. The girls were hanging near the bar with their dates. Paige walked in with Emily and Spencer couldn't keep her eyes off her like she was the last piece of steak in a world gone vegan. She offered her a drink and momentarily felt up her abs as she reached across her to hand Emily a beer. They were hard as steel and Spencer bit her lip to keep herself from saying something stupid. She downed her drink and dragged Toby to the dancefloor but even while dancing with him her eyes were fixed on her.

* * *

"We should make a list of people we would allow each other to sleep with. I read it in a magazine somewhere that it's healthy. I'm not saying have a full on affair but if given the chance, the odd hook-up or two."

"Spencer, are you high?" asked Toby. He was lying next to her, his head and arm resting on her stomach, tracing lazy circles over it.

"No! I just think it's an inevitability that we will be attracted to other people and want to experiment with them. I think it's healthier to discuss these urges than to just shut them away and repress things."

"Who are you attracted to, besides me?" Toby asked, looking up, pulling his best puppy face.

"Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp, Jake Gyllenhaal..." Spencer droned on, listing her favorite celebrities until Toby stopped her. "I mean in real life. Are you attracted to someone else?"

Spencer had to think long and hard. It was true she'd been thinking of the other girl but she didn't want to hurt Toby. "I wouldn't say that I'm attracted to anyone but I have a certain curiosity."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Toby.

"Okay, so, Emily had sex with Paige for the first time and she's been practically GLOWING ever since. I just want to know what is it about sex with Paige that has Emily so..." What could she say? Happy? Ecstatic? Satisfied?

"Okay. I get it. Forget I asked."

"What about you? There must be someone you've thought of having sex with... or 'trying out'."

"Honestly? Nobody."

"Aww, that's adorable. But statistically impossible. Spill."

"Allright. I've always wondered what it'd be like doing it with a man. Not like, the butt stuff, just, I don't know, would you feel more secure with a man?"

"Well if I ever tried it with a woman I'd let you know."

"That's not funny Spencer."

"I know. Wasn't supposed to be. I was serious."

"You really want to try having sex with a girl? With Paige?"

"Yeah. I think I kind of need to."

"But Paige? You really think Emily's gonna just let you bang her girlfriend like that?"

"No. I don't think I have a chance. But I want to try. Does this upset you?"

"Not as much as I thought it would. How about this: You ask Emily if she'd be okay with it and then we both decide."

"Toby, I didn't expect you to agree to this. It was just a silly thought. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'd be more hurt if there was something you felt you couldn't share with me." he assured her.

* * *

Spencer didn't know how to broach the subject so against her better judgement she decided to just come out and say it. To Aria. She didn't have the balls to ask Emily yet and she thought Aria might make a decent sounding board. It didn't go as well as she thought it would. Aria slut-shamed her for wanting to sleep with her best friend's girlfriend and essentially accused her of being a jealous bitch, so Spencer had to resort to asking Hanna for advice on how to patch things up with her. Hanna of course inquired as to why and Spencer groaned and explained the whole conundrum she was in and after the giggles subsided, and Hanna proudly declared Paige to be a snack, and patted Spencer on the back reassuringly, she advised her to just wait for things to blow over with Aria -who was extremely adverse to change- and just be direct with Emily.

So next Friday night -after sparing a moment to reconcile with Aria- she approached the subject again.

"You know, Em, it wouldn't be such a bad idea..." she began.

"What?"

"To... you know... 'sample' Paige, as you so eloquently put it."

"Very funny, Spence." Emily forced out a laugh. "Next you'll be telling me you want to enforce our 'contract'"

"No, I don't want to force you or anything, I just got to thinking that it might not be that bad of an idea..." Spencer tried to explain. "I mean, we're all friends, and you'll be there so it wont be like it's cheating or anything. Whatever happens you'll have the final say! You'll be able to stop things if you feel uncomfortable. And I wouldn't do anything to hurt Paige, I would just like to know what it's like with a girl. And since she's so in love with you, this wouldn't really have to mean anything to her and I wouldn't be 'leading her on' or anything like that because she's satisfied with you. This would just be an experiment or something."

"Well find someone else to 'experiment' with" Emily snarked back, angrily.

"Em-" Aria began but was cut off.

"No! Is this a joke to you? My relationship with Paige? She's not a boy so it doesn't count, is that what you think? She doesn't have a dick so she doesn't deserve respect, she's just a hobby, not a real relationship."

"NO!"

"Paige is NOT a toy! I can't just lend her out to you!"

"I know! I just... I was jealous. You seem to be enjoying whatever it is you're doing with her and I was just wondering what was so great about it."

"Spencer, you can't just up and ask someone to let them sleep with their girlfriend just because your own guy isn't giving you orgasms" Hanna piped in.

"I know that too. I was just curious about the whole thing. No matter, I wont ask again. Forget it ever happened."

But Emily couldn't forget. And neither could Hanna or Aria.


	6. Closing Time

It was nearly 8 when she walked through the door. She wore this beautiful little black dress that showed off her muscular shoulders and upper arms. She always loved being wrapped up in those. Her heart fluttered when she saw her appear. She watched her toned legs tread lightly up the empty aisle straight to the counter and hesitate for a moment before coming right up and addressing her. She made little chit chat -the conversation was stilted and awkward- before she rushed out, to Emily's dismay. While she did appreciate the view, especially in her more private areas which craved for Paige's touch, she couldn't bear the thought that this was no longer 'her' view.

This was not 'her' Paige anymore and she was getting in a car with someone else and she'll be going to the movies with them and sitting next to them while she finishes her shift, and later tonight it's not gonna be Emily that takes Paige home and blushes before kissing her goodnight. It was at that moment she remembered Spencer's jealousy and started to begin to sympathize with her friend.

While she was not herself attracted to any of her friends boyfriends, having no attraction to males whatsoever, she remembered that time she experienced grief and loss and even jealousy that Nate had seen a different part of Maya that she would never get to taste and that mix of emotions caused her to act out stupidly and allow him to kiss her. She remembered how much grace and patience and kindness Paige had shown her. Didn't she owe Paige at least that? Grace and patience and kindness? But it was so difficult when the thing you want most just casually parades in front of you, accidentally making you want it and miss it even more. It cut deep when she dumped her, and she deserved her own chance to experiment as she herself had done with Nate and Alison.

The longer she thought about it the more she regretted denying Spencer her own chance at experimentation. Paige wasn't a toy, she was right, but that didn't just mean she couldn't 'share' her but also that she didn't own her. If Paige wanted to she had every right to experiment with Spencer and the other girls and it was not Emily's right to dictate what she can and can't do. The longer she thought about it the more awful she felt for the way she treated Paige and the more merit she saw in Spencer's argument.

The next day at school when Paige surprisingly kissed her and they got back together she was ecstatic. She thought it was an early Christmas miracle. Usually those don't happen in movies until Christmas day itself but she felt her heart swell when Paige leaned in and placed a sweet, short, and gentle kiss on her lips. She was so excited and overwhelmed that she immediately started making plans for the weekend and for the week and mentally calculated how many shifts she'd really need and made a note to ask somebody to cover her shifts so she could take Paige out on dates. It felt like forever since she got to share her time with Paige and she wanted to make up for lost time.

Later that night, after bringing all the Christmas boxes down and sorting them out, they lay cuddled in Emily's bed. Her mom was home and the door was open and their clothes were on but Emily was content with the intimate way they had nestled together and played with each other's fingers and hair. That is when she remembered the request Spencer made on that very same bed. She decided not to broach the subject until she checked if Spencer was seriously still interested or not so she let the moment pass and that Friday when the girls hung out again she apologized to Spencer for freaking out about it the other time and promised to keep a more open mind this time before she broached the subject.

"Yeah... I do still wanna... you know... with Paige." Spencer admitted, blushing and looking down, ashamed. Emily sighed.

"Anyone else want to try it out? Gay sex? With my.. with Paige?" she asked looking around the room. Hanna stuck her hand up after a beat and Aria nodded too, not wanting to feel left out.

"All right." Emily resigned. "Let me see what I can do. But you have to run this by your boyfriends first and NO they cannot watch."

"I don't think they'd want to" Aria piped in.

"They're guys, they'll want to" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"What instigated this change of heart, if you don't mind me asking?" Spencer asked, finally looking up at Emily's face.

"I got a taste of what it's like to want something you can't have that made me more sympathetic to your cause. Even though it's completely outrageous, I just didn't want to take her for granted and being possessive of her felt like I was treating her like an object. Paige is a person. She's allowed to make her own decisions. I shouldn't try to make them for her. And besides, after what I did with Alison this would help set things more even."

"Look if there's anything we know about Paige it's that she loves you and she would do anything for you. I'm sure she wouldn't hold that against you. She wouldn't walk around with a chip on her shoulder over you deciding to test the waters out with her."

"I know. She would never even dream of holding it against me. But I do! I feel ashamed for taking advantage of the situation and abandoning her when she needed me the most. She was out there fighting for me and I was hooking up with the girl who nearly bullied her to an early grave. I can never begin to make it up to her but if this helps us be even in any way, I wont get in the way."

* * *

It wasn't long before she brought up the subject of an orgy with Paige. She was terrified that Paige would think it's a test or that she was being in any way facetious but more than anything else, Paige was concerned. She thought maybe A was putting her up to this so she was about to agree in order to help Emily out when she realized that this was too far even for A to go. This would serve nobody, especially if -like Emily claimed- all the guys agreed to it, and she quickly shot Caleb a text to check if that was true but his reply only confused it when it backed Emily up.

"One thing I don't get is why" Paige bemoaned, flopping down, frustrated, on Emily's bed.

"Well, Spencer is curious. Hanna probably just wants to embarrass her and I'm guessing Aria just doesn't want to be left out."

"I was so surprised to find out she was into this too. Why me though? You're much better loo- I mean you guys are closer"

"It's not about feelings, they've explained, it's just about sex. They want to know what it is about you that drives me crazy in bed. Your reputation precedes you, Paige." Emily finished, smirking, making Paige blush.

"Where does this leave us?" Paige asked, looking vulnerably at Emily.

"We're fine. Better than fine. Nothing will break us apart again, okay? You can't base this decision on whether on not I'll be hurt or disappointed, I want you to be honest here. I'm not gonna get mad, don't be afraid, just tell me what you want."

"I want what you want."

"I want this for us."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You don't have to. You just have to trust me. Okay?"

"Okay" Paige agreed and let Emily bend down and devour her. They made love for three hours before her mom came home and they had to rush to get dressed, and after Emily walked Paige to her car, and said goodnight, she texted Spencer to let her know it was done and Spencer came over early the next day to make arrangements.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've uploaded the full, explicit story onto AO3. Check it out here. This link here is the original 7th and final chapter. The following is heavily edited to fit within the guidelines.

 **Chapter 7**

Emily drove Paige. They were the last to arrive. Paige had some last minute doubts that Emily had to soothe with a few hundred kisses or so. Spencer was the first to show up and the other girls carpooled with Spencer. She unlocked the cabin door and let everyone in before grabbing the bags and hoisting them over her shoulder. Aria brought a pair of normal pyjamas. Hanna brought a seductive negligee and Spencer was somewhere in the middle, wearing a lace-y black corset with matching satin panties. Emily's underwear was a modest green and Paige brought along a pair of Nike sports underwear.

Hanna poured aperitifs as Spencer and Aria prepared the beds for the night. They didn't want things to be too intimate so they abstained from lighting any candles, but they did bring a spare comforter to perform the night's activities on and dispose of rather than commit these sins on Spencer's grandma's duvet. Aria brought some incense to mask any scents they might otherwise leave behind and Spencer some wine for confidence and Hanna said she brought the piece d'resistance -a camera- which everyone immediately forbade her from using, and in the half hour it took Emily and Paige to arrive everything was ready and everyone was comfortable. Anxiety spiked the moment those two came through the door though and nobody dared look Paige in the eye. Emily nudged Aria and started some stiff conversation while she and Paige rested but with the mood not getting any less tense, Spencer decided to just get it over with and led the group to the bed she and Aria prepared.

It was awkward and tense and Paige wanted to die from embarrassment. She didn't want to partake but she knew that this was something that Emily needed and she would've done anything to help her feel okay.

Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria all took turns being serviced by Paige all night, and by the time the sun rose, they were all thoroughly spent, lying, passed out, in a heap on the bed. Paige's tongue, lips and arms felt sore and she tried stretching the kinks out as she pulled on a robe and slipped out of the room to make everybody coffee and heat up croissants. The girls woke up to a tray of coffee and a neat pile of warm croissants and all the fixings for a beautiful morning. Emily she woke up by kissing her neck and before too long they were all energized and starting to make love again. It took several hours for the girls to finally run out of steam and slowly start tagging themselves out of the orgy and leaving the room.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria silently got dressed and showed themselves out. They waited in the living room, cozying up against one another, feeling somewhat closer than ever. Spencer thought she wouldn't be able to look the other girls in the eye initially but due to the fact that they were all active participants and not just sitting there and watching, she felt at ease around them and like she related to them more. Granted she knew more about them now than she had ever hoped to find out, but that didn't faze her as much as she thought it would. Paige and Emily took a while longer to regain their strength and rejoin the rest of the girls in the living room. Paige would've been wiped but the adrenaline kept her awake all night and only now started to wear off. Emily would have to drive her home, and thank her lucky stars that her parents were out of town again and would require no explanation as to why their daughter is so exhausted.

Paige walked in to thunderous applause, blushing, and performed a little curtsy and Emily shook her head, embarrassed of her friends' antics. They nestled close together, sitting in a catpile on the sofa chair and everyone discussed the experience in a surprisingly light way. Everyone was on the same page about this not becoming a regular thing, -after all, what would their boyfriends think- but after a fair bit of coaxing, Emily and Paige relented and agreed to meet again back here next year, and bring their toys this time. After all, sharing is caring.


End file.
